The work supported by this grant has two principal objectives. The first is to help the management and union of a local transportation agency establish a Quality of Work Program. ISR staff members, acting as consultants, help the Quality of Work Committee develop as a group and develop projects. Specifically, they work with the Committee to accomplish four different tasks. The first task is to become an effectively functioning Quality of Work Committee, where union and management representatives can cooperate to identify and solve problems. The second is to establish the credibility of the Committee at the work place so that it has enought influence to implement change programs. The third is to identify changes which will mutually benefit the organization and its employees, and to implement these changes with the involvement and participation of members. The final step is to extend the cooperative problem solving process beyond the Committee to other organizational situations where it is relevant. The second mjaor objective is to study the development of the Quality of Work Committee and to evaluate its effects on the organization. Initially, this study involves carefully tracing the role of the consultants in facilitating this development. Next, it involves documenting and evaluating the effect the Committee has on the functioning of the organization, through its actions, its projects, and its effects on individual Committee members. Finally, it involves evaluating the impact the Committee has on the effectiveness of the organization and on the quality of working life experienced by its employees.